


Circles and Stars

by tsubahono



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fairy tail au, Fluff, Humor, Magic AU, ill put some explanations in the notes, maybe angst but i suck at writing angst, nnot as action-y as an ft au should be, what can i say. im a fluff and humor type of gal, you dont have to be a fairy tail fan to read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/tsubahono
Summary: In a world where magic exists, 25 girls make their way through life working for a guild.(Fairy Tail AU!!)





	1. Kasumi, you idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Some explanations for non-fairy tail fans:  
> a guild is like a group or team of mages that take jobs/requests placed by people for reward money, a guild mark is a tattoo that signifies which guild you're in, a guildmaster is the leader of the guild(that ones obvious), Jewel is the currency, "Maguilty Sense" is a type of magic(the explanation is in the fic itself so i'll let you read that when you get to it)
> 
> Please leave feedback if you enjoy, it'll motivate me to write the next chapter!

It had been nearly a week since Arisa had joined the guild. Its name was CiRCLE, and it was extremely small, with only 25 people, including herself. She hadn't originally intended to join a guild, but getting money was hard as a solo mage, so she ended up joining. But for the most part, she kept to herself, and she only visited the guild hall to look at the request board.

The guild mark was a filled in circle, surrounded by the outline of a star. She got hers in purple, on the palm of her left hand, as small as possible. She was just glad it was a simple design.

She didn't really intend to become friends with any of the other members, either, but she at least got familiar with them.

There was the guildmaster, a girl no older than her with dark brown hair named Tsugumi. Arisa had to admit, she was surprised when she first joined. Guildmasters were usually much older, but Tsugumi was just 21.

Then there was Tomoe, who basically acted as guildmaster's assistant. She helped Tsugumi with the paperwork, gave her advice, and pretty much ran the guild when the other girl was worn out. It was a rare occurrence though, as Tsugumi was extremely hardworking.

For the most part, nobody really stood out to her. There was Saaya, who often brought baked goods to the guild hall; Tae, who was always talking about her pet rabbits; Rimi, a shy girl who didn't talk much and stuck with her close friends; Sayo, Yukina, and Ran, who she knew nothing about; Eve, who ran the bar/cafe behind the counter; Aya and Maya, who loved music; Moca, who ate most of Saaya's food before anyone else could have any; Himari, who sometimes helped Eve with her work; Hina, who was Sayo's twin; Lisa, who made the guild more lively; Kaoru, who liked obscure books with complicated language; Hagumi, who was a fast runner; Ako and Rinko, who were an inseparable pair; Kanon, who took care of the injured; Kokoro, who didn't think before speaking; and Misaki, who used shapeshifting magic to hide from Kokoro.

And finally, there was Kasumi. She was loud, annoying, and she always tried to talk to Arisa. The blonde tried to keep her trips to the request board short, but every time without fail, Kasumi would appear next to her, asking to go on a job with her. She was rejected every time, though.

Arisa didn't know why, but something about the brunette bothered her, ever since she saw her. Kasumi gave her a foreign feeling that made her feel weak and her heart race, and she hated it.

So of course, the next time Kasumi approached her at the request board, Arisa wanted to shoo her away. But she stopped, staring down at the flier in her hand. It was an infiltration mission, and the reward was 500,000 Jewel. She always did jobs on her own, but it was a heavily guarded fortress that the client wanted infiltrated, and Arisa used Maguilty Sense magic. It didn't work well against large numbers, and it wouldn't help her if she had to bust down the doors.

But Kasumi used Explosion magic. Not only did it work well against a ton of people at once, she could blow up a wall or a locked door. With a sigh, Arisa resigned herself to her fate as the other girl reached her.

"Hey, Arisa, could I--"

"Kasumi."

"Huh?"

"I need... I mean... You can help me on this job."

"Whoa, really?! Thank you, Arisa!"

"H- Hey, let go of me! And this is only a one time thing, don't get so excited!"

 

-

 

And that's how Arisa found herself hiking up a mountain, with aching legs, surrounded by dangerous wildlife, followed by the most annoying girl she had ever met.

"Arisaaaa, my feet hurt."

"Well you didn't have to come along, but you did, so quit complaining."

Kasumi groaned loudly. "What is this job even for?"

"The client had a bunch of diamonds stolen from them by a guild of thieves, and our job is to get them back."

"Oh, that shouldn't be so hard, then."

Arisa rolled her eyes. "Don't let your guard down, we don't even know whether they're magic users or not."

"Even if they _are_ magic users, what could they do against my explosion magic?"

"You'd be surprised." Arisa knew for a fact that if she were to have a one on one fight with Kasumi, it would either be a draw, or the brunette would lose.

The girl huffed. She probably would've folded her arms if she weren't using them to climb.

 

-

 

When they reached a forest area with mostly flat ground, they both sighed in relief.

"That mountain was surprisingly steep," Arisa muttered, wiping the dirt off her legs.

Kasumi flopped onto the ground with a groan. "Arisa, can we stop for the night? The sun's already setting, and I'm tired."

"I wanted this to be a one day job, but... I'm tired too, and this would all be for nothing if we're too exhausted to fight when we reach the fortress."

"Right! So let's set up camp," Kasumi exclaimed, standing back up.

"Yeah... ah."

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot my tent..."

"Huh?! Well, I guess you can share mine," she said, digging through her bag. "Wait a second... I forgot mine too!"

"Well now what are we going to do?!"

They both stood still in silence for a moment.

"Hey, could you go over there for a minute?"

Arisa sighed. "Fine," she muttered, walking a couple yards away and leaning against the back of a tree. "You know, if you have to go to the bathroom, _you_ should've been the one walking away, it's bad manners to make me find somewhere to stay while--"

She was interrupted by the sound of an explosion. Wide-eyed, Arisa whirled back around the side of the tree. Kasumi was standing in front of a gaping hole in the side of the mountain, looking proud of her work. The look of worry on Arisa's face quickly turned to one of anger.

"Kasumi, you idiot! This entire cliff could have come crashing down on you!"

"But now we have a place to spend the night!"

"Huh?" Momentarily forgetting her anger, Arisa peered around Kasumi, looking at the hole.

The small cave wasn't exactly hidden, but it would at least keep them out of any wind or rain. She had to admit, it was a good call on Kasumi's part.

"Well, you got lucky this time, but you shouldn't blow holes in the side of mountains. It really is dangerous."

"Yeah, I guess I didn't think about that... but at least we have somewhere to sleep!"

Without waiting for a reply, Kasumi entered the tiny shelter and started to unpack her sleeping bag. With less enthusiasm, Arisa did the same, getting out some food and drinking a bit of water.

Kasumi was already in her sleeping bag, eating a bag of chips.

"Chips? Really?"

"What? They're good!"

"Did you pack anything healthy?"

"Well, I couldn't decide what to bring, so I just brought stuff that tastes good. Saaya even gave me some homemade bread."

Arisa rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to bed, and you should too."

"Yeah, yeah."

Once the two girls were in their sleeping bags, the sun had long since set.

"Goodnight, Arisa."

"...Goodnight, Kasumi."

 

-

 

The next morning went by quickly. They ate breakfast, packed up their stuff, and were on their way. They didn't even realize that the sun was already starting to rise.

"I'm tired, I hate getting up early," Kasumi complained.

"I'm not a morning person either, deal with it."

Kasumi grumbled, kicking a stone as she walked.

"Hey Arisa, if you carry me, I'll carry your bag for you."

"You think I'd fall for that?"

"It was worth a shot, at least..."

"We're almost there anyway, so quit complaining."

"How close are we?"

"Well, if our client is correct..." Arisa glanced at the map in her hands. "It should be less than a mile away, in the direction we're walking in."

"Hm..."

The two girls continued walking for several minutes in peace until Kasumi spoke up again.

"Hey Arisa, do you like singing?"

"No."

"Do you like... drawing?"

"No."

"How about writing?"

"No."

"Do you like _anything_?"

"I like people who are quiet and don't ask me questions."

Kasumi stuck her tongue out at her. "Boring."

Arisa kept her mouth shut in the hopes that the other girl would leave her alone, but after a short moment, the brunette continued her one-sided conversation.

"Well _I_ like singing. Do you wanna hear me sing?"

"Didn't you say you were tired?"

"Well yeah, but I'm bored."

"Well you won't be bored once we reach the fort, so deal with it."

To be honest, she kind of did want to hear Kasumi sing, but she wasn't going to admit that.

 

-

 

They went two whole minutes without any outbursts from Kasumi, and Arisa thought she had finally won, but she was disappointed yet again.

"So what kind of magic do you use, again? Magenta Sense?"

" _Maguilty_ Sense. It allows me to form a sensory link between two people so that they share their senses, strong emotions, and even death. I can also summon swords with it that attack the sense of pain directly."

"Ooh."

Arisa found herself becoming a bit interested in the subject. After all, it was helpful to know more about her allies.

"Well, are you able to use anything other than explosion magic?"

"Nope. I've tried to learn, but it never really works."

"Hm... well... maybe... I could try teaching you more magic, some time."

"Really?! Thanks, Arisa!"

"Agh! Let go of me! I said _maybe_!"

 

-

 

A little bit later, just as she was starting to think they were lost, Arisa spotted a building through the trees.

"Oh, I think I see it."

"REALLY?! Where--"

"Shh! Keep your voice down, idiot! Remember, this place is guarded."

Arisa grabbed Kasumi's wrist and led her to a bush just ahead so that they could both observe their destination without being seen.

"It's not as big as I thought it would be," Arisa admitted in a hushed voice.

"Yeah... when you said 'heavily guarded fortress' I was imagining some huge iron building with super tall walls surrounded by hundreds of people."

"That's kind of what I pictured, too."

The building in question was a bit smaller than the average guild hall, surrounded by wooden walls that were somewhere around 10 feet tall.

"Okay... we want to avoid getting into a fight if possible, so let's try sneaking around back to see if there are any spots without guards," Arisa whispered.

The two girls kept their distance from the guards, quietly making their way around the fort through the forest. When they reached the back, they were relieved to find it unguarded.

"How come there aren't any guards back here?"

"If I had to guess, it's probably because it's morning and they're tired after guarding it at night, nobody comes around here, and guilds like this tend to be lazy anyway."

"Ohh."

"Okay," Arisa murmured quietly as they approached the wall. "You give me a boost, and then I'll pull you up--"

"Arisa, get ready to run."

"Huh? Wait, what are you--"

She didn't have time to finish what she was saying before the brunette put her hands against the wall. There was a faint glow, and it was blown to pieces, allowing them to enter.

From the front, they could hear multiple confused voices, and fast approaching footsteps.

"Kasumi, you _idiot_!"

 

-

 

After outrunning the guards, Kasumi and Arisa found themselves somewhere in the fort's basement. But with all the twists and turns they had taken within the intricate maze of hallways, they were lost.

"You need to be more careful. And listen more! At least you managed to knock some of them out with another explosion, but we're lucky that we were able to get away. If you would just _listen_ to me--"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But we made it, so what's the big deal?"

Arisa rolled her eyes. "You are such an idiot. Have you ever heard the word 'strategy?' Do you know what it means?"

"Of course I do! But I could've beat them if you hadn't pulled me inside and started running."

"No, you could not have beaten them! There were way more than we thought there were, and not all of them had weapons, which means some of them are magic users. And--"

Arisa stopped, staring down the hallway.

"I still could have beat them. I'm not as weak as you think--"

"Shh."

"Oh, so _you_ can go on rants about me but if _I_ try to--"

"Kasumi, I'm serious, be quiet for a second. Do you hear that?"

"...Hear what? I don't hear anything."

Arisa started to walk down the hallway, her steps nearly silent against the stone floor. Kasumi followed her, trying to keep just as quiet.

When they reached the end of the hall, they turned left, and found a door on the left side of that hallway.

Arisa put her ear against the door, followed by Kasumi.

"It sounds like running water."

"Do you think this is where the stolen diamonds are?"

"It's the hardest place to find, so it must be."

Slowly, Arisa turned the handle, surprised to find it unlocked. The two girls entered the room, looking around.

The source of the noise was coming from a fountain in the middle of the room, and in the center there was a small bowl that contained the diamonds.

They would have ran right over and grabbed them, if it weren't for the guard in the way. He was much bigger than the others. If Arisa had to guess, she'd say this was the ringleader.

"And of course there's another guard waiting for us," Arisa muttered. Kasumi got in a fighting stance, taking a step forward.

The guard took a step forward as well. "It figures, that they would send someone after their diamonds. But you're no match for--"

He didn't even have time to finish his sentence before he collapsed.

"Whoa, what happened to him?!"

Arisa grinned. "See that glowing pink bracelet marking on his wrist? I set up a link between him and one of the guards outside that you knocked out earlier. This way, he's unconscious as well."

"Whoa, you can do that?"

"I explained my magic to you earlier!"

"Eheh... I was kinda thinking about how hungry I was..."

Arisa rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. "You're such an idiot."

 

-

 

After they had returned the gems to their owner and collected their reward, they made their way back home.

"Man, that took longer than I thought it would," Kasumi said as they walked along a dirt road that led back to town. "But it was really easy. It was like a huge build-up to nothing."

"That's what happens when you have powerful magic, I guess. Climbing the mountain was probably the hardest part of this job."

"Yeah! My feet still hurt from it, and my hands are all scratched up from holding onto rocks to balance myself. I'll probably have Kanon heal them when we get back..."

As they kept walking, Arisa eyed the pink guild mark on Kasumi's shoulder.

"Hey... why did you get your guild mark on your shoulder? Is there a reason?"

"Oh! Well I wanted it somewhere it would really stand out, so people would see it and think, 'Oh, she's a part of CiRCLE!' I originally wanted to get it on my forehead, but Saaya wouldn't let me..."

Arisa silently thanked Saaya.

"What about you? How come you got yours on the palm of your hand?"

She turned her hand over, looking at the purple tattoo. "I guess I'm the opposite. I wanted it somewhere people wouldn't really notice it. It's probably because I only really joined the guild to earn money."

"Oh."

The two girls kept walking, and an awkward silence fell over them until Kasumi spoke up again.

"Do you still feel that way?"

"Huh? Well... I mean... not really... I guess it's kind of grown on me, or something."

"Does that mean you'll stop by the guild hall more often?!"

"...Maybe."

"And I get to go on more jobs with you?!"

"Don't push your luck! But... maybe."

"Yay!"

"Hey, let go of me! _I said maybe_!"


	2. Kokoro, you idiot (she could give Kasumi a run for her money)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have ideas for chapters, you could either comment, or DM me on ig or tumblr @nozoyuri! So far I have chapters planned for yukiran, taerimi, and another sometime in the future for HHW, and thats it.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy, and please leave feedback!

Misaki was content. She was in the guild hall, sitting at the counter, taking sips from a cup of coffee that Eve had gotten her. It was still early, and she enjoyed the peace and quiet. Tomoe and Tsugumi were writing up a check to pay for the damages of a building that Kasumi had blown up on a recent job, Rinko was carrying a coffee to a half-asleep Ako, Maya and Hina were returning from a job, and Sayo was looking over the request board.

It was so peaceful, she could almost fall asleep...

"MISAKI!!"

Well, so much for that. The girl in question groaned, turning around on the rotating stool to look at the girl who had just thrown the doors open.

"Kokoro, would you shut up? It's early, people are tired," Misaki glanced at Ako, who was giving the blonde a death glare.

"Never mind that! You have to go on a job with me!"

"What? You can't just decide that. I'm not going on a job with--"

"You agreed to it! Remember what happened yesterday?"

"Huh? What happened yesterda.... oh...."

Misaki thought back to the events of the previous day.

_"Misaki!"_

_"What is it this time, Kokoro?"_

_"Listen. You can use your shapeshifting magic to hide anywhere you want in the guild, and if_ _I_ _can find you in less than five minutes, you have to go on a job with me!"_

_Misaki rolled her eyes. "Really, Kokoro? Ugh... fine. But if you_ _can't_ _find me in five minutes, you have to stop bothering me."_

_"Deal!"_

Kokoro had won the bet, finding her disguised as a plate in the kitchen within less than three minutes.

"I forgot about that..." Misaki muttered.

Kokoro put her hands on her hips, smiling smugly. "So! You have to come on a job with me."

"Then... who's coming with us?"

"Kanon, Hagumi, and Kaoru."

"Oh great, the three idiots, all in one place. At least Kanon will be there."

"What?"

"...Nothing. What's the request that we're taking?"

"This one!"

Misaki took the flier from Kokoro's hand, looking it over. "Let's see... help us find a cure for this unidentified illness that has spread around our village, it's even affecting my dear husband, blah blah blah... and the reward is... 50,000?! Kokoro, what is this?! We'll only get 10,000 each!"

"But they're poor, and they really need our help! Look at the rest of it, it says they all scraped together money for the reward!"

Misaki sighed. "Alright, fine... but don't come crying to me when one of us catches their sickness."

 

 

-

 

On their way to the village, the five girls sat in a carriage, talking amongst themselves. As soon as it had started moving, Kokoro was leaning out the window, groaning.

"Kanon... you're a healer, aren't you? Don't you have some kind of anti-motion sickness spell?"

"Sorry, Kokoro, but I'm not able to use it yet..."

The blonde let out another pitiful groan, turning back around to rest her head on the carriage windowsill.

"Are we almost there? I've lost everything I've eaten today..."

Misaki spoke up from her spot next to Kokoro. "We'll be there in like ten minutes, so stick it out until then, you big baby."

But despite her cold front, she put a comforting hand on the other girl's back.

 

 

-

 

"We're finally here!"

Kokoro was back to full energy as soon as they stepped off the vehicle.

"Finally! Let's go!" Hagumi yelled.

With her speed magic, she took off. Kokoro and Kaoru ran after her, followed less enthusiastically by Misaki and Kanon.

When all five of them had reached the village, they were greeted immediately by a tired-looking man.

"Are you the mages who came to help us with this sickness?"

"Yes," Misaki stated, holding out the flier as proof. "I take it you're the one who filed this request?"

Their client nodded. "It's just like any normal flu, but it won't go away! And every time someone thinks they've gotten better, they get sick again! It's been going on like this for nearly a month, at this point we think there might be magic involved..."

Misaki put her hand on her chin, thinking deeply. "Alright, we'll figure something out, you can go rest for now."

"Oh, thank you..."

When the man had left them, she turned back to the rest of the group. "So... any ideas?"

"If it _is_ magic, the caster has to be nearby, or the spell would have worn off by now," Kaoru mentioned.

"That's true," Kanon murmured. "But what if it's not magic?"

"I have an idea!" Kokoro shouted. "Kanon and Hagumi, you two take care of the residents, and Kaoru, Misaki, and I will search the surrounding forest for clues!"

"Oh look, you _can_ come up with good ideas."

" _Hey_!"

 

 

-

 

 

"Hey, I found mushrooms! Do you think they're poisonous?"

Batting away several bugs that were flying around her face, Misaki stood up and walked away from the plants she was inspecting.

"Hm... I don't know much about mushrooms, you should probably bring some to Kanon and have her take a look."

"Right!" Kokoro hastily grabbed a handful and sprinted away.

Misaki went back to investigating a nearby plant, casting a quick glance at the tall girl that was currently looking closely at a tree. "That girl... she has too much energy."

Kaoru chuckled. "I suppose so. But that's just part of what makes her who she is."

"Come to think of it, I only joined the guild six months ago, so you've known Kokoro longer than I have, huh?"

"Mhm, I've been in the guild for a little over three years now."

"Three years, huh? How long has Kokoro been in the guild?"

"Ever since she was a little kid."

"Hm... wait, isn't she the same age as Tsugumi? I thought Tsugumi was the first guildmaster! She had to have been a little kid too, then, but you have to be at least 18 to form a guild-"

Kaoru laughed. "Apparently, when Tsugumi, Tomoe, Ran, Moca, and Himari were kids, they were playing around with a guild application form and actually sent it to the Magic Council. Well, the council approved it by accident, but they never really bothered doing anything about it, so Tsugumi was able to keep the guild."

Dumbfounded, Misaki chuckled. "Wow... that pretty much sums up the Magic Council."

"Right?"

After several moments of silence, Misaki decided to keep the conversation going.

"...So, even though I've been in the guild for this long, I've never actually been on a job with Kokoro and you guys before, since I've been busy with my own... but it's kind of fun, I guess..."

"You know, I've noticed you've been bringing up Kokoro a lot. I thought you didn't like her?"

"Ah- It's not that I don't like her, I just... feel embarrassed around her, or something..."

"Why's that?"

"Huh? I don't... it's... I don't know..."

Before either of them could say anything else, Kokoro came crashing through the trees.

"Hey guys! Kanon says the mushrooms aren't poisonous!"

"Speak of the devil," Kaoru commented with a dry chuckle.  


 

 

-

 

 

"Hagumi, could you pass me that cloth?"

"Yep!"

Kanon placed a wet cloth on one of the town resident's heads, taking a deep breath.

She used healing magic, but she had a low magic power capacity, and she was already worn out after healing four people. So, she had to use old-fashioned methods.

"Hey Kanon... are you alright? You're sweating, and you look pale."

"Huh? O- Of course, I'm just a little tired, is all. After all, I used up all of my magic power."

Hagumi gave her a worried look, but went back to checking the temperature of an elderly woman she was taking care of.

To be honest, Kanon felt like she was catching the illness from the villagers. She felt cold but hot at the same time, she was lightheaded, and she wanted to throw up. But she was there to take care of them, so she refused to show any weakness.  


 

-

 

 

"Have you guys found anything?" Misaki called.

"Nope, not yet!"

"Kokoro, what are you doing in a tree?!"

"What if birds are causing the sickness?"

"I _really_ doubt that _birds_ are causing a sickness that won't go away."

"Well hey, you never know! They could be magical, cursed birds sent by an evil sorcerer to spread disease throughout the-- ow! It pecked me!"

"Get down from there, you idiot."

Kokoro hopped down from the branch, sighing. "This is so confusing. Where could it be coming from?"

Misaki, Kokoro, and Kaoru all stood still, trying to think.

"Guys! Hey guys!"

Hagumi came racing towards them, carrying a huge bucket. "Kanon is sick! She suddenly passed out, and we're out of water! The dude told me that they get all of their water from a river in this direction. Where is it?!"

"I'm pretty sure I saw it over there," Kaoru said, pointing behind her.

"Really? Thanks!" Hagumi ran off, and the other three girls followed her.

When they found the river, Hagumi started filling the bucket, while the others stared at the rushing water.

Suddenly, Misaki noticed some orange peels float by, followed by crinkled wrappers, and a rusting can. As she watched the garbage pass, realization suddenly hit her.

"Hagumi, you said this is their only source of water, right?"

"That's right..."

Misaki looked like she had just found the answer to the universe. "Kokoro! Kaoru! Follow me!"

Without waiting, she started running upstream along the riverbank, followed by the two girls.

Hagumi stared after them for a moment before shrugging and starting to walk back in the direction of the village. She wanted to help with whatever they were doing, but at the same time, she was eager to get back and make sure Kanon was okay.  


 

 

-

 

 

As soon as she reached the house that they were staying in, Hagumi rushed to Kanon's side, putting her hand on her forehead. It felt extremely warm.

The blue-haired girl stirred slightly at the touch, opening her eyes to look up at Hagumi. She gave her a weak, solemn smile.

"Sorry... I'm supposed to be the healer, and yet you're the one doing all the healing..."

Hagumi shook her head. "No way! I didn't even know what to do until you showed me how earlier, and the people you healed with magic have been helping, too. We never would have gotten this far without you!"

Kanon chuckled tiredly, reaching out to give her hand a squeeze. "Thank you, Hagumi... sometimes, you can seem like a bit of an airhead to some people, but you always know what to say..."

The other girl smiled down at her as she began to drift back into sleep.

 

 

-

 

 

The sun had already started to set by the time the other three girls made it back to the village. Kanon was leaning against Hagumi on a small bench outside, occasionally taking sips of water.

"Is Kanon okay?!" Kokoro asked as she ran up to them.

"Yeah, at this point she's mostly worn out, but she's still a little sick," Hagumi said quietly, looking at the girl dozing off on her shoulder.

"It's good that she's feeling better," Misaki said. "But man, that was a lot of walking. We finally figured out what's causing the sickness."

"Really?! What was it?"

"A couple miles upstream, there's another village, and they've been dumping all of their garbage into the river and contaminating it. That's what kept making everyone sick," Kaoru explained.

"Ohhh. So did you get them to stop?"

"Well, it took forever, but we got them to agree to making a garbage pile, and taking the garbage to the dump once a week. So, our job here is done," Misaki muttered, running a hand through her hair in exasperation. "Jeez, this never would have been a problem in the first place if people would just be responsible..."

Kokoro tackled the dark-haired girl into a hug. "Aw, come on, don't you feel great after solving the mystery?"

"M- Maybe a little bit. Now get off of me!"

Kokoro started laughing, soon followed by Hagumi and Kaoru.

"C- Cut it out! Come on, let's just finish things up and go to bed, we'll leave in the morning."

"Alright, alright, fine," Kokoro pouted in an exaggerated tone.

As Misaki watched the other girls make their way into the building, she couldn't help the tiny smile that appeared on her face.

She was really glad she went with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback! It really helps motivate me to keep writing!!


	3. Two idiots earn themselves clean up duty for the rest of the week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear non-fairy tail fans: dragon slaying magic is magic that gives the user really powerful elemental magic of one element, and allows them to eat that element(but only that element) to become stronger and restore magic power(e.g. an iron dragon slayer could eat iron, but eating another element like fire would give them a magic deficiency illness) and (most of) the users have slitted eyes like a dragon,, there's more I could explain but that's all you really need to know

It had already been nearly a month, and Arisa was starting to enjoy guild life. She wasn't going to admit it to anyone, of course, but it was lively, and she was never bored.

 

She was currently sitting on a stool at the counter, while Kasumi sat next to her, stuffing her face with pasta. Arisa was turned the other way, though, focusing on the guild members. Two in particular. Two girls were glaring at each other, seemingly unblinking.

 

"Hey, Eve," Arisa addressed the girl behind the counter. "What's with those two?"

 

Eve followed her gaze, her eyes landing on Yukina and Ran. She chuckled. "Ah, those two... they're sort of like rivals or something, I guess... They fight a lot... Ran gets really competitive because she always loses, and Yukina gets really competitive because she doesn't want Ran to surpass her."

 

"Huh... Do they hate each other, then?"

 

"Well, I'm not so sure about that... they're more like frenemies, I guess?"

 

"So... they fight, but they don't hate each other?" Arisa tilted her head slightly.

 

"They don't fight out of anger, it's more like... competitions to see who's stronger, or something. But they go on jobs together sometimes, and sometimes they'll eat together. I think they really admire each other, they're just too awkward to be open about it."

 

"Hm..." Arisa understood how they felt. She really enjoyed being around Kasumi, but she wasn't the type that would ever admit it.

 

 

Everyone was out on jobs, and Yukina had been left with Ran to watch the guild hall. Tsugumi left the key on the counter for them if they had to leave, but neither of them bothered with it since they didn't have anywhere they needed to go.

 

The two girls sat at the counter several seats away from each other, engulfed in an awkward silence.

 

"You haven't challenged me in quite a while," Yukina noted, breaking the silence.

 

Ran nodded. "I've been training, and I've gotten a lot stronger. I won't lose next time."

 

"Well I don't plan on losing, either."

 

They fell into silence again, more tense this time.

 

Before either of them could say anything else, the doors flew open, revealing a worried-looking little girl.

 

"Um, you guys are guild wizards, right?!" She practically squeaked.

 

The two girls sitting at the counter exchanged glances.

 

"Yes, that's right... is there a problem?" Yukina asked.

 

"I- I lost my cat, and I've looked everywhere, but I can't find him! So I thought you guys could help--"

 

Yukina was dragging Ran to the doors by her wrist before the little girl could even finish speaking.

 

"Of course we'll help. What does he look like? What's his name? Where did you last see him?"

 

"Uh, w- well, his name is Fluffy, he's black and white, and I last saw him... uh... at the park!"

 

"Right. Let's go, Mitake-san," she said, practically dragging Ran out of the building. She hurriedly closed the doors behind them with her free hand.

 

 

The little girl followed them timidly from behind as they made their way to the park.

 

"U- Um... do you guys love each other?"

 

They both whirled around. "What makes you say that?!"

 

"Well... you've been holding hands this whole time..."

 

The two girls looked at their hands, before immediately pulling apart.

 

"That... was an accident."

 

"Forget what you saw."

 

The little girl stared at them for a moment, before giggling.

 

"A- Anyway, we're at the park now, so we should focus on finding Fluffy," Yukina changed the subject. "Where did you see him last?"

 

"Over by that tree, right there," she said, pointing to a tree next to the sidewalk several meters away. The girls walked over to it, looking around.

 

"How long ago did you lose him?" Ran asked, folding her arms.

 

"A- A couple hours ago, I think..."

 

The black-haired girl put a hand to her chin thoughtfully. "If that's the case, he's probably left the park by now... and if nobody has found him and he hasn't found any food, he'll be really hungry, and probably thirsty too... so he's probably getting weaker, and- Minato-san, are you crying?"

 

Yukina cleared her throat, wiping her eyes. "No. You're imagining things."

 

Brushing it off, Ran turned to the little girl, who was also crying.

 

"A- Ah- No, I mean...! That's just a possibility! I'm sure he's fine, and he's been fed and people have found him and are looking for his owners right now- don't cry! I'm sure it'll be okay!"

 

The little girl hugged her around her waist, still crying. Ran awkwardly put a hand on her back, turning to Yukina.

 

"B- But..." Yukina sniffled. "W- What if he's..." Now Yukina was crying too. She did the same as the little girl, running to Ran and wrapping her arms around her.

 

Ran sighed. Great, now she had _two_ crying babies to take care of.

 

 

When they had finally calmed down, they started searching again.

 

"Mitake-san, you have a good sense of smell, right? Can you smell any cats?" Yukina asked.

 

Ran raised her head, taking a deep breath. "I think so... but it's pretty far away."

 

"Lead the way then. We might as well try."

 

The dark-haired girl started walking in the direction that the scent was coming from. While they were walking, Yukina put a hand on her shoulder, leaning a bit closer.

 

"Let's just forget about what happened earlier," she said in a quiet voice.

 

Ran was confused for a moment, before remembering the other girl crying over a lost cat. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

 

Yukina huffed in embarrassment, looking the other way.

 

From behind them, the little girl spoke up again. "Um... do you think Fluffy will be okay?"

 

"Well..." Ran trailed off, seeing the worried expression on the girl's face. "O- Of course he will! We'll definitely find him, so don't worry." She ruffled the girl's hair slightly, giving her the most reassuring smile she could.

 

Their companion looked at her for a moment, before smiling.

 

Yukina did the same thing she did before, getting close to her. "I didn't know you were good with kids," she commented.

 

Ran scratched the back of her head, averting her eyes awkwardly. "Not really... I'm just trying to be nice."

 

Yukina gave her a smile, and the dark-haired girl was about to return it when the little girl pulled on her hand to get her attention.

 

"Hey miss, how come your eyes are like that?"

 

Ran looked at her in confusion for a moment before turning to Yukina. The silver-haired girl grinned slightly, turning to the little girl.

 

"Mitake-san uses dragon slaying magic, so sometimes her eyes will slit like that. It looks just like a cat, doesn't it?"

 

A huge smile appeared on the girl's face. "It reminds me of Fluffy!"

 

Ran laughed awkwardly, blushing. "T- That's--"

 

"Look," Yukina interrupted, pointing at the other girl's eyes with a grin. "They do it even more when she's embarrassed."

 

The girl giggled. "Just like Fluffy!"

 

Ran glared at Yukina, but it wasn't very intimidating with the blush on her face.

 

"I like it though. It's cute," the silver-haired girl said.

 

The two girls made eye contact for a moment before Ran turned away. "A- Anyway, the smell is getting closer, so he should be around here."

 

"Oh! There he is!" The young girl shouted, pointing up at a tree. The cat was hunched on one of the branches, looking at them pitifully.

 

"Are you any good at climbing?" Yukina asked.

 

Ran shook her head.

 

"Well, it isn't too high up, so... let me get on your shoulders, and I'll grab him."

 

"Huh? If you're sure, then..." Ran leaned down, allowing Yukina to sit on her shoulders. She stood up awkwardly, hoisting the other girl into the air.

 

The silver-haired girl reached up, trying to grab the scared feline.

 

"Y- Yukina... you're squeezing too hard," Ran grunted, holding the other girl's thighs to keep her steady.

 

"I'll fall if I don't," was all she said as she kept trying to grab the cat.

 

When she finally managed to get it, she handed it carefully to its owner. Ran knelt down again, letting Yukina back on the ground.

 

"Thank you so much!" The girl cried, holding her pet tightly in her arms.

 

Yukina and Ran smiled. "I'm glad we could help."

 

"Make sure you keep a close eye on him from now on," Ran added.

 

She nodded. "I will! Thank you!"

 

The girl hugged both of them before running off to bring her cat back home after its long day.

 

The two girls exchanged relieved glances.

 

"I'm glad we were able to help her," Ran said with a smile.

 

Yukina nodded. "It was mostly thanks to you and your sense of smell, though. You were a big help."

 

The dark-haired girl blushed at the praise. She quickly turned the conversation around so that she wasn't the only one with a red face. "And also when I calmed you down from crying, right?"

 

"I- I said to forget about that..."

 

 

A while later, they finally reached the guild hall. It was already starting to get dark outside.

 

"That was pretty tiring," Ran said, stretching her arms over her head. Yukina nodded, reaching to open the door.

 

But it wouldn't open.

 

"...It's locked."

 

The two girls stood in silence for a moment, staring at the door before looking at each other.

 

"Did you bring the key with you?" Yukina asked.

 

"No, I thought you grabbed it."

 

There was another moment of silence.

 

"Well now what do we do?"

 

"I could bust the door down," Ran suggested. She already had flames forming around her fists.

 

"No, Tsugumi will get mad at us," the other girl muttered. Looking at Ran for a moment, she let out a small chuckle. "You look kind of evil, with your slitted eyes, surrounded by fire in the dark."

 

The flames were quickly extinguished, and she gave her a dull look. "Is that supposed to be an insult?"

 

"Not at all. It was a compliment."

 

"How is that a--"

 

"Oh. We can get in through a window," Yukina interrupted, starting to walk around to the side of the building.

 

Ran gave her a skeptical look, before following.

 

"It's pretty high up," she commented.

 

Yukina nodded. "I'll give you a boost, and then you pull me up."

 

Before Ran could respond, the other girl was grabbing her around the waist, lifting her up. She grabbed the windowsill, trying to pull herself up. Yukina attempted to help by pushing her up.

 

Ran stifled a yelp. "Can't you push something other than my butt?"

 

"This was most convenient."

 

"For _you_ , maybe..."

 

"What was that?"

 

"Nothing."

 

Once she had successfully perched herself on the windowsill, she reached down to pull Yukina up. Soon, they were both inside, sighing in relief.

 

"If only we hadn't forgotten the key," Ran muttered.

 

"It couldn't be helped."

 

"Actually, it could have, but you dragged me away before I even knew what was happening."

 

"It was an emergency!"

 

Ran sighed. "Right, well... at least we helped the girl find her cat. But I would have rather gone on a job. I've barely used any magic power today..."

 

"Come to think of it, didn't I mention earlier that you haven't challenged me in a while?" Yukina questioned, giving the other girl an almost taunting look.

 

The mundane expression Ran had on turned into a smirk.

 

 

Tsugumi sighed in relief as the guild hall came into view.

 

"I'm exhausted, that was a ton of walking, and it was a stressful job..."

 

Tomoe laughed quietly from her spot walking next to her. "Well, now that we're back, you'll be able to relax all you want. Yukina and Ran were watching over the guild, so there'll be nothing to worry about."

 

The brown-haired girl smiled. "You're right... I can't wait to take a break."

 

"Right? You deserve it."

 

Before either of them could say anything else, they heard a loud crash from inside the building. They exchanged glances before running to the doors. When they opened them, Tsugumi stared, wide-eyed.

 

Tables and chairs were upturned and some destroyed, several stools at the counter had been unhinged, and burn marks were covering the floor and walls. In the middle of it all stood Yukina and Ran, looking like two deer caught in headlights.

 

"What are you two doing?!" Tomoe shouted.

 

"W- We just--"

 

"We haven't fought in a while and--"

 

"Why didn't you just do it outside?!" The redhead snapped.

 

The two girls turned to look at each other.

 

"We... didn't consider that."

 

After that, Yukina and Ran spent the rest of the week cleaning up after themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update, but I hope you enjoyed! I would really appreciate a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want me to leave a list of everyone and what kind of magic they use, let me know!!


End file.
